¿La enseñanza irrevocable?
by katherineSN
Summary: Segunda Temporada de Enséñame a no amarte. El profesor Salvatore y Elena finalmente gozan de su romance, todo parece idílico mientras permanezcan juntos, pero, ¿su amor será tan fuerte para superar las dificultades que conlleva un nuevo país, amistades y ocupaciones laborales distantes de cada uno o quedará como un recuerdo fragmentado de lo que soñaron alguna vez?


**Fic dedicado a QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V, Phillyel, YAZMIN V, Raquel y Beauty´s Souls por inspirarme, apoyarme, en el desarrollo de esta trama**

**Capítulo 1 – El reloj se desdibuja en tus brazos**

**Elena POV**

-Así que tú eras S.D… Debí sospecharlo antes – comenté con una sonrisa, mientras aceptaba la chaqueta negra de Damon. Afuera las ramas de los árboles se mecían con fuerza gracias al viento y la lluvia. La ventana del despacho del excelso de ojos azules no escapó de la neblina que se arremolinaba en el exterior. Él sonrió de lado. –Pero mis inseguridades me impidieron ver todas las señales. Lo siento.

-Querrás decir "nuestras inseguridades" – respondió con suavidad, deslizando su pulgar por mi mejilla, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos como reflejo. Aún me parecía un sueño que tras tantos miedos fuese correspondida. Sentí cómo sus labios tocaban con devoción mis sienes. Se me escapó un suspiro –Elena, ambos somos inexpertos en el tema romántico, así que es normal.

-Sin olvidar que somos tercos hasta la médula –proseguí burlona; también rió, maravillándome con su armonioso sonido. Espié entre las pestañas buscando su cuello, para luego acurrucarme en éste. El sofá nunca estuvo más calentito que hoy, no obstante, la alusión a su inexperiencia no terminó de irse del aire. Fruncí el ceño – ¿Damon?

-Mmm –exclamó con un sonido parecido a un ronroneo. Sonreí feliz. Esto era completamente diferente a las expresiones del huraño y celoso profesor que conocí al entrar a la universidad.

-¿Alguna vez me contarás más sobre tu pasado? –inquirí percibiendo cómo su pecho se tensaba bajo mi rostro.

-Mis padres murieron hace mucho, soy docente en el área de literatura desde hace casi quince años y tengo una hermana; no hay nada más interesante que contar –contestó ahora serio, alejándose, aunque disimuló un poco al cerrar los botones de la chaqueta, cobijándome.

Miré al techo de madera. Debía tener paciencia, después de todo, sólo llevábamos dos semanas como pareja. _Pero… has compartido con él bastantes veladas mientras eras su asistente; ya debería tenerte suficiente confianza, ¿o no? _Sí, ésa era mi oportuna consciencia. Meneé la cabeza. Luego me ocuparía de aquel asunto. Inhalé con profundidad, para distraerme. El despacho seguía rodeado por la mezcla del aroma de libros viejos y nuevos, si bien hacía días mi acompañante y yo los habíamos empaquetado, unos para el próximo viaje a Inglaterra, y otros para la habitación vacía en la casa de los Salvatore.

Su celular sonó en ese instante, por lo cual se disiparon mis ensoñaciones sobre lo que nos esperaba en la tierra de Shakespeare, las Brontë y Austen. Hizo una mueca graciosa al ver el nombre de quien llamaba: Stefan. "¿Ahora qué querrá?" fue lo que alcancé a descifrar de sus labios mudos.

-Hola, Stefan –contestó con desgano. Unos minutos escuchando a su colega lograron que frunciera mucho el entrecejo –No, no. Le dije a Rebekah y Alaric que no quería una fiesta de despedida. ¿Es que sufren problemas de atención?

Me atraganté con el sorbo de agua que tomaba de la botella que saqué de mi mochila. _Ahí vamos otra vez_. Sin importar cuántas veces intentaran convencer a mi profesor, él continuaba negándose a cualquier posibilidad de despedir a lo grande su partida del país, por motivos profesionales, que enorgullecían a los que le conocíamos. Alcé ambas manos y las cejas, levantándome del mueble y aproximándome a su campo de visión para que aminorara su ímpetu grosero. Negó.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y ustedes también, así que no pierdan el tiempo en mí. –el hombre de piel nívea comenzó a enrojecer de la desesperación. -¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no… o bueno, sí, pero… -tartamudeó de repente, causándome gracia. Me crucé de brazos. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Suspiró, luchando con su cabello negro –Te la pasaré si prometes no incomodarla con tus preguntas excesivas.

¿Qué le pasará? No entendía nada, hasta que me dio el teléfono.

-El profesor Rainer quiere hablarle, Srta. Gilbert. –indicó con pesar ante mi rostro desencajado. Tomé el aparato con manos temblorosas.

-Profesor, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¡Elena! Me alegra no haberme equivocado con tu ubicación. Aunque, para ser sincero, no es la gran pregunta del siglo pues Salvatore y tú son muy apegados - la voz animada de mi interlocutor se deshizo en una risa estridente que me enrojeció mi rostro.

-Sí, he sido su asistente y en este momento me ayuda con los toques finales para el discurso de graduación –aclaré sin poder detenerme, aunque las hojas con lo que diría se hallaban olvidadas desde hacía horas en la mesita de la sala, por andar besuqueando, tocando y por estar acurrucada en el torso del Salvatore mientras veíamos la lluvia caer.

-Claro, claro –respondió con burla –En fin, quería que me ayudases a persuadirle de que acuda a la celebración. ¡Cielos, en menos de una semana se muda por quién sabe cuánto tiempo a Europa y es lógico que lo vayamos a extrañar! Si bien él de seguro ni nos pensará–noté su melancolía. Me ablandé y le mostré a Damon mi mejor cara de cachorrito, la cual aprendí de Bonnie. Torció el gesto, luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Voy a comentarle sus razones, y apenas consiga una respuesta le aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, Elena. Ya es hora de que pongan en cintura a ese cabezota.

Colgó y sólo pude contemplar el aparato con una sonrisa divertida pintada en los labios.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota, Damon Salvatore?

-¿"Cabezota"? Srta. Gilbert, me impresiona su léxico.

Le di un golpecito en el hombro, fastidiada por su actitud.

-No seas idiota. Es la expresión cariñosa de Stefan.

-Ahora resulta que "cabezota" es un apodo apreciable. Qué lindo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más temen tus colegas?

-¿Que no les traiga un _souvenir_ para cada uno a mi regreso?

-A veces me pregunto qué me hizo embobarme contigo, porque eres un gruñón irremediable –dije alzando una ceja. Exhibió su sonrisa de lado, a lo cual yo fruncí el ceño y los labios. - No me harás reír, Salvatore; estoy molesta.

-¿Muy molesta? –se acercó con lentitud

-Sí. –contesté a mi vez, retrocediendo por cada paso que él daba, similar a un depredador con su presa.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Mu…mucho –tartamudeé cuando sentí la pared a mi espalda. Me acorraló la visión de sus labios apetitosos, ojos centelleantes y aroma embriagadora. Rozó mi nariz con la suya, comenzó a esparcir besos ligeros, casi inexistentes en mi cuello, tras apartar el cabello, arrancando un jadeo de mi parte. –Se supone que yo… que yo soy la que… Oh, Dios. – me mordí el interior de la mejilla cuando subió hacia el mentón y sentí algo realmente húmedo en mi piel. Era su lengua que me degustaba con timidez.

-¿Se supone que tú qué, Elena? Habla, nada ni nadie te lo impide.

Respiré hondo. No me doblegaría fácilmente. _¿No? Yo te veo en bandeja de plata. _¡Cállate!

-Para…Damon. –dije en un susurro ahogado. Se aproximó a mi boca y ya ahí no supe nada de mí. Nuestras lenguas asumieron una batalla. Mordí su labio inferior hasta arrancarle un gemido. Su aliento me mareaba por su profundidad abrasadora. Rompió el beso de repente. Pero… ¿qué? ¿Por qué? Tomó aire, después dijo:

-Sabes bien que no me gustan las multitudes. Pensé que tú mejor que nadie lo entendería. –exclamó con un deje de dolor parcialmente oculto por el deseo y devoción en su mirada.

Me quedé muda un rato.

-No me vengas con actitud herida, por favor –repliqué una vez recuperada –No se trata de mí, sino de ti y tus amigos, aunque tú rehúses llamarlos así, entristecidos por tu marcha, temerosos de que los olvides con sencillez, como si jamás hubiesen pasado por tu vida. He escuchado rumores de que aquellos que se van al exterior apenas contactan con sus raíces; ¡si yo me quedara aquí, en lugar de acompañarte al Reino Unido, me sentiría igual! Si no tuviese la oportunidad de trabajar en el _Daily Mirror_ como asistente de prensa, créeme que mis miedos serían los mismos por no disponer a mis anchas de aquella estadía y tenerte a sólo 99, 9 Km de distancia.

-No es lo mismo.

-No, qué va. Tampoco es lo mismo que tu hermana esté triste por tu viaje, aunque lo disimule con su sonrisa orgullosa por tu logro.

-Elena…

-Elena nada. Vas a ir a la fiesta que te organiza la universidad, estarás un rato, te tomarás fotos, comerás con tus compañeros y cuando esté terminando la velada sentirás tu pecho cálido de tantas risas y momentos nostálgicos que compartiste con ellos.

Permaneció cabizbajo unos segundos.

-No quiero ir…

-Deja tu miedo a las multitudes; te rodearán seres queridos…

-…porque tú no estarás allí.

Aquello fue como si me desinflaran de improviso. Mis hombros se encogieron; necesité apoyarme en el escritorio para no caer debido a la impresión.

-Sabes que no puedo asistir. Solamente puede hacerlo el personal docente y administrativo de la universidad, además de los familiares. –dije en voz baja, conmovida una vez analizados los alcances sentimentales de lo que pronunció.

-Eres mi novia. – sostuvo su peso en el escritorio.

Sonreí con ternura, admirando sus ojos límpidos.

-En estas semanas no nos hemos separado por muchas horas y de pronto tendré que pasar un día entero privado de tu ingeniosa compañía, tras tantos obstáculos en nuestro camino, para charlar con un montón de gente, de los que apenas aprecio a cinco o seis.

Una carcajada espontánea borró mi presión, similar a salir del agua antes de ahogarme por completo.

-Las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos, más allá de lo estrictamente académico, están prohibidas –contesté tomando su mano para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

-No tiene por qué recordarme que conoce de memoria las reglas de la institución, Srta. Gilbert. - Su gesto decaído no amainó por esa sorpresiva broma, que me recordaba al Damon con el que conversé después de la canción _Dante´s prayer_ en el auditorio. Jugué con un mechón oscuro de su cabello, hasta deslizar mi toque por su mejilla.

-Te amo y sé que tú también. Sé que queremos encerrarnos en una burbuja impenetrable para los demás, pero no podemos. Hay que compartir de vez en cuando con quienes establecimos lazos afectivos antes o durante de este idilio.

Su dolor se suavizó. Le di un beso suave, apenas perceptible, pero que duró minutos en su boca; disfrutando la sensación sin llegar a más.

-Me consolaría si el día tras ése te tuviese para mí sólo, pero es tu graduación y luego hay una fiesta en casa de Caroline con tus amigos.

-Se te olvida que pronto iremos juntos al aeropuerto, compartiremos el avión y el autobús hasta la posada en Londres.

-Oh… es muy cierto. Y tendremos varios días para pasear en esa tierra fría, pero de letras cálidas, antes de que ambos empecemos a trabajar.

-¿Ves? Todos ganamos –le guiñé un ojo. –Entonces, ¿irás?

Un suspiro dramático me provocó leves risas que se convirtieron en unas que me dejaron sin aire cuando me hizo cosquillas.

-¡Ge…Genial!

-Oye, te queda bien mi chaqueta –dijo con picardía, lo cual me sonrojó.

-Gracias, aunque casi podría esconder a un niño aquí de lo grande que me queda.

Dejando atrás aquella disputa, que afortunadamente terminó bien, le convencí de que llamase a Stefan para comunicarle su decisión. Damon tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído para no quedar sordo por la gritería jubilosa de sus tres amigos cercanos, pasados de tragos, vale agregar. Sospechaba que estos alejamientos que imponía el mundo real nos traerían problemas; sólo esperaba que los afrontáramos de manera sabia.

**¡Bienvenidos a la Segunda Temporada! Se valen tomatazos y abrazos como crítica, jaja. Debo agradecer a los nuevos miembros de esta familia, los cuales colocaron "Enséñame a no amarte" entre sus favoritos: DALENA FOREVER, Delena y Clace forever, TheDiariesDarkness, ZiinthiiaCullen, judithandreae y mariadelmonte. En cuanto a las respuestas a sus bonitos reviews, aquí están:**

**YAZMIN V: ¡Gracias! Esperemos que ese amor sea tan fuerte que supere lo que se les viene encima, con Damon rodeado de jóvenes en su nuevo puesto y Elena con sus interesantes compañeros de trabajo. **

**ghmarta: ¿"Amor puro"? Aww, ¡eso me llena de ternura! Gracias por tu entusiasmo y bienvenida a esta nueva temporada.**

**Phillyel: Ay, ¡me alegra que no te haya parecido cursi o sombrío el final de la primera! Ya ha llegado la continuación, linda. ¡Qué la disfrutes!**

**xoxito: Aquí está el capi. ¡Ojalá no las defraude! Gracias por tu atención con este fic, xoxito.**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Oh, ¡mi fiel Valentina! Me hiciste reír hasta enrojeces con ese bello comentario. Ya no tendrás que ahorcarme, jeje. Sí, ojalá estos personajes fuesen reales, pero al menos nos queda el consuelo de que a veces notamos gestos igualmente hermosos en quienes nos rodean.**

**Guest: ¡Bienvenida (o)! ¡Me enorgullece que lo hayas leído completo! Cierto, a veces me paso con la extensión de los reviews, pero en compensación planeo alargar el contenido de los capítulos de esta temporada y pondré más referencias en esta. **

**¡Besos!**


End file.
